The Marauders and DA Era
by KiyKat0575
Summary: hi! 2nd fic, but, still workin on 1st...anywys! this is 'bout Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. i am going to be completly ignorant of Peter. don't wanna give nothin' away, so read. yah, i no, sucky preview thingy...SUMMARY! THAT'S it! ok...so...yah.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

**_OK, YA'LL. SO, THIS STORY IS WITH The Marauders AND…YAH. 'CEPT, THIS TIME, THE Lily AND HER FRIENDS HAVE A GROUP THAT THEY CALL D.A., WHICH STANDS FOR EITHER DARK ANGEL OR DEVIL ANGLE…YAH_**

**_ok...i'm, like, gonna stop doin' these notes in the start of the story...yah._**


	2. The NotSoNiceForLily Hogwarts Letter

Chapter 1: The Not-So-Nice-For-Lily- Hogwarts Letter

Lily heard a scream from her room, and sat up abruptly in her room. A millisecond later, another scream rang throughout the house. Lily shot out of bed, tore the door open, and almost flew down the stairs. She ran to the living room, to her older sister, even though the first scream was from the kitchen.

"Petunia! Are you alright?!" She sat next to Petunia, and asked her frightened sister. Her sister wouldn't answer, so Lily followed her sister's gaze to an irate looking Barn owl standing up tall and proud on the couch, with a…_letter_ in its mouth?! If it hadn't scared Petunia so much, she would have laughed at how it was. The owl turned its head, saw Lily, and then flew over to her. Petunia whimpered, and Lily rubbed her back. Lily carefully took the letter, cooing, "You're such a pretty bird, yes, you are!" in a baby voice. For some weird reason, it looked…smug? The owl flew off, and Lily took at least five minutes to comfort Petunia. Lily smiled inwardly as Petunia was overcome with curiosity, saying, "Lils? Couldja PLEEEEASE open it? Please?"

Lily laughed, and then looked at the front in surprise, as it was addressed to her. She opened the letter, and read it out loud.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

* * *

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_order__of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock; Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. since you are muggle-born, a staff member will come to get you on august 25 to bring you to Diagon Alley to receive your things.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress

* * *

_

"wow." Petunia said after a moment of silence. "HEY! MUM! COME LOOK AT THIS!" she screeched. Their mother, Alicia Evans, came running in. "whatssamatter?" she asked frantically. Petunia gave her mother the letter as Lily took the other piece of paper out.

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_Of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

* * *

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black)

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

* * *

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Habs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

* * *

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)

1 set glass of crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a TRAINED dog

* * *

PERENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

* * *

"is this a trick?" Lily asked out loud. "I don't know." Said Petunia frankly. "well, let's just wait and see. After all, it IS August 22nd, Lily. Your birthday is tomorrow!" Alicia said.

And that's how the letter was forgotten to their mother.

And that's how it was the only thing that the two sisters thought about.

And that's how Lily's father, Edward, was never told about the letter.

And that, is how Lily Evans, supposedly normal girl, began wondering if she really WAS a witch.

And little did Lily, Petunia, Alicia or Edward Evans know, that is how hell was going to be shown to the presently happy family.

* * *

Dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey, y'all! Don't be pissed! I SWEAR I'll try to update sooner! cowers under banging on door oh, right! And I'm SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating after I put that authors note up just to remind me of the idea I had going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Lily's Birthday

**Chapter 2: Lily's Birthday**

The next morning, I woke up with an 'oof!' as Petunia jumped on top of my bed, yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!" Then she started giggling, and fell on her back next to me, to look up at the ceiling while she giggled. There was silence for about 30 seconds, until we looked at each other. Then, we began our yearly tradition of tickling each other on the other's birthday. We fell to the ground with a thud, and then rolled away from each other, giggling.

"Lily!" we heard our mother yell up. "Hurry up! We're gonna go to the mall!" We looked at each in excitement.

"WE'RE COMING!" we yelled. I quickly got dressed, and then I and Petunia almost flew down the stairs. "WE'RE READY!" we yelled in unison. Our mother was laughing, and our fathers' eyes were twinkling with laughter. We jumped in the car, and drove for a half hour. We were finally there at 10 a.m. We were walking around the mall when I let out a squeal.

"Mummy mummy mummy!" My parents looked over, and tried to hold back their laughter, as they saw me running to look at the soccer ball in a soccer shops window. I had started to take soccer lessons hen I was four, and had immediately fallen in love with the sport. They started laughing, then, pulled me away to the animal shop; they had promised me a pet, since i had shown so much responsibility, which they though was astounding for a 10 now 11 year old.

Me and Petunia immediately started running around, til I stopped, and they heard an audible gasp. My eyes had fallen on a beautiful beagle. It looked…sad. I was immediately determined to get this exact dog, no matter what. While she was staring at the beagle, her parents caught one of the employees eye, and pointed to the dog. The employee smiled and nodded, showing she understood. She then went behind the huge glass window, and unlocked the crate, then walked out from behind it with the beagle squirming in her arms. She then started walking towards a section tat was cut off by a 3 foot wall. My parents followed, me and Petunia behind them. They then opened the door to the walled off section, so I could walk in. the employee walked in behind me, and set the dog down.

"Due to her age, you can only keep her out for ten minutes. Alright?" said the employee. I nodded, understanding. "Alright, heave fun!" she said, then left.

_I wonder if her original owners named her…_ I mused.

_They never named me._ A female voice said. I flopped onto the floor, surprised, and she started crawling all over me. I picked her up by her middle, and made her look me into the face.

"Was that you?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

_Yeah! It was! Wow! You can actually hear me?! No one else ever could! _I laughed, and whispered,

"Yeah, I can hear ya. I'm actually not all that surprised! I mean, I just got a letter telling me that I'm a witch!"

_Oh, really?! That's awesome! I always believed in witches! Do they really ride brooms?! _I laughed.

"I'm not sure, but, on the letter, at the very end, it said that 1st years were not allowed to have their own brooms!" I whispered as quietly as I could, giggling. I then leaned up against the 3 foot walls, letting her go. She immediately started to crawl all over me, again. _Hey! Calm down! _I thought, seeing if I could talk to her in her mind.

_But I don't wanna! _She whined, making me laugh.

_Tigger._ I said firmly.

_What?_ She asked, confused.

_See? I laughed, you're already answering to your name!_ Her eyes lit up.

_I LLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVV it! _She said, excited.

My parents looked over right then. "So? Oh! And, you're 10 minutes are up. So, anyways, do ya like her?" My mother said.

I looked at my parents in disbelief, and said, "first of all, her name is Tigger. And second of all, I don't like her, I LUUUUUVV her!" I exclaimed. My parents laughed.

As we walked around, getting things that she would need, my mum said,

"Now. Me and your dad are going to buy the supplies for her, ok? BUT! Anything she chews up is your responsibility."

"Sounds fair." I answered. Doesn't it, Tigger?" She yipped in response, and I laughed. Soon, they were in the car, and on the way home.

* * *

Hey, y'all! I'm so sorry! I just got really grounded….heheh…anyways! I no! it's a little 2 short…but…w/e. ya no? anyways, I'm gonna, be, like, updatind when ever I can, so…yah. C ya l8er! Oh! And!

REVIEW REPLIES:

**LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD- **Interesting name! Howdja get it?! Lol! Thanks! Glad that you like it! Lol! You can review however ya wanna, I don't care! LoL!

**Lilyre and livvyg- **thanks! Lol! I'm glad that people actually really DO like my story! LOL! OH! And, thankx 4 not killin' me! Lol!

**APpLeBun- **thanks! I will definitely look for those mistakes, and fix them, sorry if ya don't like my grammer, but, if the characters are speaking the grammar mistakes, I probably didn't notice-most of the time when I'm on the computer, I'm IMing!

**Freedom Isn't Free- **I FELT LIKE WRITING LIKE THAT!!! Lol, but, seriously, thanks, I'll try not to do it again!

**Jocyo- **I'm sorry! But, like, I basically wanted people to no if this was a story that they would want to read or not…so…yah. And, plus, it wasn't really meant 2 b funny…I mean, the STORY in general will be…I hope! I mean, what's a non-funny story that has the Marauder's in it?!

**SuGaRLiLy-** same as the 1st part 4 Joyco's review reply:

sorry! But, like, I basically wanted people to no if this was a story that they would want to read or not…


	4. Just A Minor Inconvenience

Chapter 3: Just A Minor Inconvenience…

When we got home, I got Tigger out of the car with me. I looked around, and saw that my next door neighbors were home. I ran to my mum, and said, excited, "Mum, mum! Can I please go show her to David, Cassie, a-"

"Sweetie, it's Cassandra, but, you really should call them both Mr. and Mrs.-"

"PLEASE?!?!?!"

She laughed. "Of course, honey."

"Oh! Thank you, mum!" I hugged her tight, careful of the dog. Then, I ran over to the house next door, and knocked. "Cassie!" I yelled, when she opened the door, giving her a big hug. "Look at what my mum and dad bought for me for my birthday! It would've been for 'Tunia, too, 'cept she doesn't like her, for some reason. Actually, she doesn't like ANY dog…so, anyways, there gonna get her a cat! I named her Tigger!" I said this in one small, fast breath, and Cassie laughed.

"Oh my god! She's so cute, and cuddly, and sweet! Ohhh…she's got the mischievous look in her eye! She's absolutely PERFECT for you!" I looked at her innocently.

"ME? Mischievous? I'm offended that you'd think like to get in trouble!" It appeared that she couldn't hold it in any longer, and neither could I. We both burst out laughing. I ran into the living room, Cassie walking behind me. "David! Look at my new puppy! I named her Tigger!" I yelled, after I had snuck up behind his chair (He was absorbed in the paper. …I SWEAR I saw one of the pictures move, before he hid it...huh…oh well!), and dropping Tigger in his lap. He jumped about a foot high in to the air, it seemed! Me and Cassie burst out laughing really hard, again.

"Don't scare me like that!" he yelped. "So, what's her name, again?" he asked.

"I named her Tigger!" I responded, still laughing. "Cassie" I asked, picking Tigger up. "Is-" she cut me off.

"He's upstairs!" she said, still trying to get over her laughing fit. "But, of course, he's got some company over!" She added.

"Great! Then I guess I'll gust introduce myself and Tigger!" I yelled, from halfway up the staircase. I burst into the room at the end of the hall, and saw three boys there. "Hi! This is Tigger, and I'm Lily!" I introduced. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm-"

"Rem! I already know who YOU are!" I said, exasperated, as he just laughed.

"I'm James," said one of the boys, who had glasses, and dark, really messy hair.

"I'm Sirius," said the other boy, with dark eyes, and looking very ecstatic.

"Lily? What's with the dog?" Remus cut in.

"We-ell…see, ya no, since it was my _birthday_ today-"

"OHMIGOD!!!!!! Lily! I'm, like, ssssssoooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!"

I gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, it's ok! I mean, after all, we've only been friends for _exactly 11 years today."_

"Hey! I said I was sorry! I had completely forgotten, with them coming over!"

I opened my mouth to say something, before glancing at the clock and screaming. "REMMIE! We have 45 minutes 2 get to the field! …your friends can come, if they want to, bye the way!" She called the last part over her shoulder, for she was already out the door. The three boys stumbled to their feet, and followed her, Remus leading the way. When Lily realized that the dog was stumbling down the stairs, next to her, she picked her up.

_Put me down! _Tigger demanded. Laughing, Lily set the dog down in the middle of the staircase, and watched in amusement as the dog tumbled down more stairs, and then started following after her dog. On the way to Lily's house, Lily and Tigger started jumping in all the mud-puddles that appeared over-night.

"Like owner, like dog." Remus commented, highly amused.

"LILIAN BRIANNA EVANS!" Came a shriek from her house. "YOU ARE WEARING WHITE CAPRIS AND A WHITE SHIRT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Looking nervous, Lily yelled, 'TIGGER PIGLET POOH-BEAR! HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME INTO THE PUDDLE?" Tigger gave her a look--basically, the dogs' equivalent of a glare. Lily hung her head and said, "I'm sorry Tigger." As if understanding her, Tigger came up and licked her.

"Young lady! You take those clothes off this instant and then change!"

"yes, mum," Lily said, and then, to James and Sirius' surprise, took off her shirt, to reveal a white tank, and then went upstairs, and came back down with a big over sized jersey on, with a tattered, ripped up pair of jeans low-cut shorts on under it. In fact, the jersey was so big; you couldn't even see the shorts. She gave her mother her Capri's, and then said, "Mum, can we make some sandwiches? Oh! And, by the way, it's my turn to bring the sandwiches to the boys. Oh! Right! PETUNIA! JAKE! WE'RE GOING TO THE FIELD! WANNA COME WATCH?!?!?!" Lily yelled. Immediately, Lily's sister and her 6 year old brother came into the kitchen.

"PLEASE, mum?" Her brother begged. It would be his first time going to the field without parents.

Seeing their mother hesitate, all three Evans children gave her their famous puppy-dog faces. Their father walked in at this moment, and saw them. "Alicia, why are they giving you 'their looks'?" he asked. Immediately, Sirius answered.

"You see, Mr. …Evans? Well, see, Mrs. Evans is hesitating about letting Lil' Jakey go to the field with us."

"And you are?" Edward asked.

"Sirius Black at your service, sir! Oh…and that's just James." Everyone laughed.

"Well, thank you for your answer, Sirius. Alicia, come on. Petunia and Lily are going to be there, along with Remus, Sirius, James, John, Dan, Bobby, and Zack. And John, Dan, Bob and Zack are…what? 12? Let 'Lil' Jakey go!"

"Thank you, daddy!" The three Evans children yelled, after their mother consented.

"Now! We're going to play Flag and Tackle football and soccer, 'aite?"

"Right." They all answered.

"Great! Now, if you have any questions, ask me!"

"Uhh…what's Flag and Tackle football?" Sirius and James asked in unison.

"Well…ya know what flag football is, right?" at their nods, she continued, "Well, you see, it's the exact same thing, except you can tackle people!"

"Yah! Except, she doesn't like the Tackle part, a'coz she's the smallest player, and whenever she has the ball, they use her size and the tackle to their advantage." Petunia said, giggling. They all burst out laughing at this. They heard Lily yell to 'Shut up!' as she went out into the hall. They all followed, her and watched as she got all the football stuff out, such as the flags, and the ball.

"Bobby brings the soccer equipment," Lily explained to James, Sirius, and Jake. "Now! Jake, you can hold the ball, if you want to," Lily suggested. He eagerly reached for it. As they walked out of the house, Tigger running next to her, Lily explained. "you see, every Saturday, me, Remmie, here, and Petunia meet four of my other friends at the schools football and soccer fields." As she finished, they reached the fields, and Lily jogged over to one of the fields, that had four boys talking and laughing in the middle of it. "Hey, y'all!"

"Hey, it's Fireball!"

"Hey, Bobby! Guess what? I just thought of a good nick name for ya! Well, remember that girl last year? Well, your new nick name is Hotshot!"

"Ha! But, not everyone knows what that means!"

"Oh, but, they will!" she answered, before running to the top of the school's outside bleachers, and yelling, "EVERYONE! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE? BOBBY'S NEW NICK NAME IS NOW HOTSHOT, DUE TO THE EVENT LAST YEAR WHEN HE SAID HE COULD GET ANY GIRL HE WANTED, SO WE DARED HIM TO GET HIS CRUSH TO DATE HIM," at this time, Bobby had snapped out of it, and had climbed up the bleachers, and was starting to sneak up behind her. "HE ASKED HER IN A REAL RUDE WAY, AND SHE SLAPPED HIM. I WOULD HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU SPREAD THIS STORY AND NEW NICK NAME AROUND, PLE-YEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, as Bobby tackled her off the top bleacher, into a mud puddle. Everyone burst out laughing, needless to say.

"Well…anyways! This is Sirius Black, and James…sorry James, I never did catch your last name?" Lily asked, after getting up.

"Potter." He answered.

"Ok! And these lovely four boys are Joe; also known as J.J., Daniel, who likes to be called either Danny or Dan, Robert, likes to be called Robby, Bobby, Rob, or Bob, and Grey, know known as Hotshot.

Seeing Tigger, Lily picked her up, and said, "and this, here, is Lily Tigger Pooh-Bear." When everyone heard the name, they burst out laughing. "Wait! I forgot to say her middle name! …it's Piglet. Now, let's play!"

"BOYS VERSES GIRLS!" All seven boys yelled in unison.

"Fine by me! HEY! ASH! LYSSA! C'MERE!" she yelled, seeing her only two girl friends. Running over, the twins answered in perfect unison with 'yah?' "Well, see, the guys are being sexist again. Do y'all wanna be on my team?" They answered as they always did every week, by saying of course.

"HUDDLE!" Petunia yelled, as she was the commentator. Once the girls got into their 'Huddle Position' as they called it, Tigger shoved into the middle and sat down in the middle, panting at all three of them. But, the girls didn't even notice.

SKIPS GUYS TACTICS AND STRATEGIES HUDDLE

"Now, for our first important topic, we DEFINITLY need a new 'break huddle phrase.' It's getting old." Ashley said. "And, I'm gonna be the only one home besides Alyssa, tomorrow. We can practice our songs there." Ashley finished, talking about their secret band that not even their parents knew about. "From 12 to 3. Aite?"

"Alright." Lily said. "As for that break phrase, how 'bout…" she said, prompting for ideas. "Ooh!" Lily said, interrupting her self. "How 'bout we don't have one, so that they'll actually think we were to busy thinking up things to pick a new one?"

"Perfect!" The other two whispered. The game started. Ten minutes later, Tigger must have gotten bored, a'coz she ran into the field, and then, surprising everyone, ran in front of James, who had the ball, and made him trip over her. 'Lyssa, who had been chasing him, grabbed the ball, ran, and threw it to Lily, who then scored a touchdown. The same thing happened when any of the guys either ran to the side, or backwards to either throw or receive the ball. No one had yet to get a flag. Each of the seven guys had two, while Ashley and Alyssa each had five, and Lily had four. The guys were now being tons more careful. Now, instead, Tigger jumped at one of the guys, grabbed a flag, fan to one of the girls, and gave it to then to put on their Velcro belt that held all of their flags. This continued until, half an hour later, the girls one, a huge thanks to Tigger.

"SOCCER!!!" Lily then yelled. They were getting ready to start the game-in fact, they were already in their positions, when Lily heard a yell. She whipped around, and saw four boys around…she gasped. "Leave him alone!" She yelled, running towards them. They hadn't been expecting it, so, they didn't do anything when she shoved past. So, they got closer together around Lily and her brother, so that they couldn't get out, and no one could get in to help them. She knew these boys, they were 13 year olds who went to her school.

"Shame on you! You have to resort to beating up 6 year olds?! How pathetic can you get?" He came closer to her, angry.

"Say it to my face. He growled.

Lily gave an exasperated sigh. "You're less than a foot away! How thick can you get?" Angered, Lily went to punch him, but he grabbed her hand. She went to knee him, but he grabbed her leg, and whispered something with a smirk on his face to her. My face contorted into disgust, and then I smirked, and said, "Guess what? You've got no more hands." And with that, I punched him with her free hand. The four other guys completely forgot about my brother, and circled around me. I scissor kicked out with my right leg, then spun around to punch the other guy. He still stood, so, I kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back wards. One of the three other's come up behind me and whirled me around, punching me. One of his friends came up and punched me in the eye and then in the in the stomach. I fell to the ground gasping in pain. The last of the three boys came up and started kicking me. Not wanting to be outdone, I grabbed his leg and twisted it, making him fall over. I then swiped my leg out from under the other two, making them fall, too. She went over, and blind with rage, started kicking every single spot they could reach. She hadn't noticed the other two behind her one grabbed her, and the other one went in front of her. She slammed her head back, breaking whoever was holding hers nose, and the scissor kicked again with her right leg. They finally got the hint, and left her alone. "I think it's time to leave." She whispered quietly, helping her brother up.

"Lily!" he cried out in pain. "My leg hurts!"

Immediately, Lily picked him up so that her arms were under him, like he was a baby, and immediately started towards the school. She knew for a fact that during the summer, they kept a nurse at the school, just in case someone got hurt, because that was were all the kids hung out during the summer, and they always played rough games. Lily's friends were extremely angry, she and Petunia were extremely protective over their brother, but, Lily was the only one of the two who could fight, for she had taken almost every single defense class available. Remus was also extremely protective of him, Lily, and Petunia, and the other three boys, but mostly the girls and the six year old. They were all like siblings to him. In fact, the only thing wrong was that they didn't share the same blood. They were all like one big family, including James and Sirius. Sirius and James, although they hadn't even known the seven for three hours, had also grown extremely close to the three. They all ran up to catch up to Lily, who was soothing her brother. Lily was the most protective, because before she started taking defense classes, people had taken advantage of her, and had beaten on her. They got to the nurse as quickly as they could, and knocked on the door.

"Lily Evans? Wow! Oh my lord! What happened here?!" The nurse asked.

I started to explain, including names. Everyone noticed the tears in my eyes, except the nurse, who was working on Jake. All of a sudden, he became unconscious. I sighed in relief. I hated seeing him in pain, and it wasn't helping my not-trying-to-cry- thing. Joe, hearing me sigh, wrapped his arms around me, giving me a bear hug. I dug her head into his chest, and started to cry. Lily, Petunia, Remus, Bobby, Grey, and Dan came and made a group hug.

"Oh! Awesome! A group hug! C'mon, Jamie!" Sirius yelled, grabbing 'Jamie' and including them in the hug. At this, I looked up and laughed.

"Sorry, guys…it's just that…I was supposed to watch him, to protect him! I _promised _mum that I'd get him back fine, and his legs broken, and he's got tons of bruises and scratches all over him!" I exploded.

"You do, too, Lily. You should get the nurse to fix you up."

"You're right, Petunia. I guess I should. Hey, Charolette! Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, dear! Hold on!"

"Alright! Thanks!" I turned around, to see everyone gaping at me. "What? Hey! I don't get to see her over the school year, so, instead I visit her a lot here during summer vacation!" To Sirius and James, I added, "She's only the nurse here for the summer vacation. Thank you, Charolette," I added, as the young nurse gave me something to put on my cuts and bruises.

An hour later, Jake and I were fighting.

"But I don't _WANNA_ use the stupid crutches!"

"But Jake! _PLEASE_!"

"_IDON'TWNNAUSETHECRUTCHES!IDON'TWANNAUSETHECRUTCHES!IDON'TWANNAUSETHECRUTCHES!"_ he was interrupted by me.

"FINE!" I yelled, and then grabbed Jake out of the bed and swung him lightly over my head, so that he was sitting on my shoulders.

"WWWWEEEEE!" he yelled. All I did was groan. How could I not see this coming? Of _course_ he wanted to get a piggy-back ride! She groaned, and began the long trek home with J.J., Danny, Hotshot, Rob, Ash, 'Lyssa, Sirius, Remus, James, and Petunia.


	5. Just a little fight!

Previously:

"_WWWWEEEEE!" he yelled. All I did was groan. How could I not see this coming? Of course he wanted to get a piggy-back ride! She groaned, and began the long trek home with J.J., Danny, Hotshot, Rob, Ash, 'Lyssa, Sirius, Remus, James, and Petunia.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Just A _Little_ Fight!

I walked into the house, not really all that eager as to what I knew was coming. As soon as we walked into the kitchen, the laughter came to a dead stop.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?" Mum shrieked.

"Well..." I started, before she interrupted.

"I mean, I let him go to the school with you, let him out of my sight, and what happens? You to come home looking bloody and bruised, and Jakes got him leg in a cast, now-"

She was the one interrupted this time, because of me. My red-haired temper had always taken control when I was angry, sad, or humiliated. Right now, it was all three, and this was only a small part of my temper. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, MUM! I TRIED TO EXPLAIN IT, BUT YOU CUT ME OFF!" I yelled at her, tears running down my face. It was deathly quiet, so, I finished. "SO, NOW, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT BLOODY WELL HAPPENED, ASK ONE OF THEM, OF YOU CAN CALL THE NURSE!" I gently set Jake down, and then ran out of the house, down the seemingly endless streets, just letting my feet carry me to wherever. I never noticed Tigger following me. I ended up at a lake, which was maybe about a mile away from the house. I sat down, brought my knees up to my chest, and just sat there, crying.

_Why did I get so upset? _I asked my self.

_**Because, you were angry, sad, and humiliated.**_

_But why am I all those things?_

_**Angry, because your mother blamed you, sad, because you think your mother is right, and it's all your fault, and humiliated, because of what you just did.**_

_Dam you! Why do you have to be right?!_

…_**a'coz I have ta! **_The voice answered back, in a smug-like tone.

I finished crying, and stood up, looking at my surroundings for the first time. I started walking along the only path there, until I got to a two-way street. Then I started to panic. Without thinking, I quickly took the left path, and then started running. Hearing the wind whoosh past me, feeling the gravel-like road under my sneakers, hearing the crunching noise it made. I ran, and then, with no warning, stopped abruptly when I heard the words _"Help me." _Said in a feeble, weak voice.

The voice was not one that whispered on the wind, yet was one that she could clearly hear flowing like water through her head. I spun around, and saw in a meadow a staggering baby horse. It looked like it was maybe only a couple of weeks old. "Oh my god! You poor thing!" I whispered, and started to go towards it. I saw the frightened look in his eyes, and I bent down on my knees when he started backing up. Seeing it still frightened made my heart hurt. So, I started to sing a lullaby. I had never heard it be fore, yet, the song was hauntingly familiar.

"The Flowers all sleep soundly,

Beneath the moons bright rays.

They nod their heads together,

And dream the night away.

The rustling trees wave to and fro,

And murmur soft, and low.

Sleep on; sleep on, sleep on,

My little one.

Now see at every window,

The sandman shows his head.

And waits for little children,

Who ought to be in bed.

And as each weary one he spies,

Throws sand into their eyes,

Sleep on; sleep on, sleep on

My little one"

I watched in surprise as the baby horse calmed down halfway through, and was by my side by the time the last note had faded. _What happened?_ I asked, mind-speaking. The horse answered, also on mind speak.

_My mother, she doesn't have a master. I got separated from her. I haven't seen her in…I don't know. Maybe a week? I just have this feeling that either she can't or she won't come get me._ I felt so bad for this obviously badly hurt, not even 2 months old animal.

"God. I wish that Tigger was here! She'd be able to get us home!"

_I_ am _here, though, Lil!_ My head snapped up at that familiar voice in my head.

"Tigger! I mean…not that I'm no happy to see you and all…but what the hell are you doing here?!"

_I followed you. By the way, you were supposed to take the other way. _She replied. I laughed.

"Tigger, meet…" after thinking for a second, I said, "meet Wildfire. Wildfire, meet Tigger."

"_Hello!"_ they both 'spoke' at the same time.

"So. Tigger, you said I was going the wrong way? Well, let's start home. It's starting to get…well, even darker than it is…" I said worriedly. And with that, Tigger turned them around, and started towards home.

* * *

Hey, y'all! I'm, like, SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!! I SWEAR I'll try to get one up soon! But, only after I get at LEAST 5 reviews!

* * *

Chap. 4 Reviews:

_**Lilyre and livvyg: **_thanks! Lol. Yah, she's like me like that :p well, anyways, thanks for reviewing. And, yah, pplz noticed her missing, yet couldn't get in, 'till it was to late. Like the chap. said, the guys friends had already surrounded them, not letting anyone in. lets just say there those big, fat, muscley guys. …not that there's anything wrong with that…probably shouldn't've explained it that way, but…that's what came out :p

_**LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD: **_sorry about that. I'll try to fix it, when it comes time. Believe me, I'll be reading all the reviews and fixing w/e they say I messed up on. Unless its supposed 2 be like that, or I like it like that. :p

* * *

_**IMPORTANT!!! ANYONE READING 'HOGWARTS SEERS' IS GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL ALL THESE STORIES ARE DONE! I'VE DECIDED IT'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! YES, I SAID STORIES! THIS ONE STORY MIGHT TURN INTO A SERIES! NOT SURE HOW MANY YET, THOUGH!**_

_**THANKS!**_

Kat


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, ya'll! I know I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOONG time! Because of a lot of things, but mostly because I'm in a different state for the year. You can ask if you wanna know the story. Unfortunately, this means that all my documents are on my other computer. I got a laptop for Christmas, though. So, I now have no reason not to update every once in a while. I'm working on getting some chapters up in the next couple of weeks, because I want to have several done before I start updating again. So, no, I haven't forgotten, and yes, they ARE in fact going to be finished. Thanks for reading this looooong boring thing. :-P I hope 2 get back to you soon! Keep your heads up!


End file.
